Katie
Katie is a contestant on Total Drama Island. Biography Before Total Drama Not much is known about Katie's life before competing on Total Drama. She was best friends with Sadie and the two were inseparable. They never had a major crush, however they did have disagreements, such as over a guy named Billy, whom they shared a mutual crush on. After giving him her PB&J sandwich, her and Billy went to the dance together. Eventually the two signed up for Total Drama Island together. Total Drama Island Once they arrive, the two seem just as inseparable as ever. After Chris divides the teams, Katie is placed on the Screaming Gophers without Sadie. During the first challenge, Sadie refused to jump without Katie, so Izzy volunteered to switch teams with Katie, which Chris allowed. During the dodgeball challenge, Katie participates a lot, seeming to work well with her new team, especially after learning Duncan's prison strategy. Despite working well with the rest of the team, she is only on it for a short while. During the night in the woods challenge, she and Sadie got seperated from the rest of the team, and eventually have their first big fight, where a lot of things from their past come up. They spend the night in a cave, where they're chased out of by a bear in the morning. Once they return, the make up but learn they lost their team the challenge, and Katie is voted off. After she is eliminated, Sadie thinks she can't do it, but Katie convinces her to keep trying. After Sadie is eliminated, Katie comes back on the boat to get her. At Playa Des Losers, Katie and Sadie admire Justin, and when it comes time to vote someone off, they accidentally cause the elimination of Leshawna (thinking it would be fun to have her there). Katie returns for the finale, and once the million dollar competition begins, she teams up with Sadie and Justin. After annoying Justin, he ditches the girls in a cave, which they seem unaware that they were ditched. While there, they have their second major fight over who should date Justin. While fighting, Bridgette and Geoff run by being chased by an angry moose, which begins chasing them too. The four of them climb the pool ladder, which later Justin accidentally crashes the plane into, causing the diving board to fall, dropping Katie in the green jelly pool. After making her way to the dock, she learns that she didn't qualify for the second season, Total Drama Action, but was invited back to watch from the sidelines. Total Drama Action After his elimination and break-up with Gwen, Katie and Sadie both develop a crush on Trent, which prompts them to argue over him, but they make up shortly after. They go so far as to make an "anti-Gwen" club. After the season ends, she seems to be friends with Gwen once again, helping her with her web show and even wearing green to the Gemmie Awards to support "going green." After they're told they aren't famous anymore, they go with the rest of the cast to steal the new cast's interview. After Courtney crashes the bus they're in, Katie goes with Geoff's search party, and after arriving at the Celebrity Manhunt set, they find out that everyone else had been saved by Chris and cast on Total Drama World Tour, the third season, while everyone with Geoff's search party didn't qualify. Total Drama World Tour During the third season, Katie once again sat on the sidelines. She seems content not competing in the season. During Harold's performance of Baby, she, Sadie, and Beth fight over the Drama Brothers. During the telethon she operates one of the phones. She doesn't qualify to compete in the second chance challenge. In Hawaii, she roots for Alejandro despite knowing how evil he is. Later after the volcano erupts, she's seen swimming away with the rest of the cast. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Katie was seen on the boat with the rest of the original cast, still pining over Trent with Sadie. Relationships Friendships Sadie ("BFFFL" - Best Female Friend For Life) Sadie is Katie's best friend since before they signed up for Total Drama Island together. Seemingly inseparable, the competition eventually caused them to have several major fights, however they always fixed them later. Relationships Billy Carlisle (one date) Billy was both Katie and Sadie's crush in the second grade. After Katie gave him her PB&J, he went to the dance with her, much to Katie's dismay. Justin (former crush) Justin was Katie's second crush after Billy. Eventually, her and Sadie got in a big fight over who should be with him, however they eventually make up and get over it when they get a crush on Trent. Trent (crush) Trent was Katie's third major crush. Like with Justin, her and Sadie got in a fight over him, however the two girls manage to get over it much fast this time, and both continue to flirt with him. Appearances __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Original cast Category:Main characters Category:TDI characters Category:TDA characters Category:TDWT characters Category:TDRI characters